


January 5, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're not Unity's preacher,'' Supergirl said to Amos after he smiled by crowds.





	January 5, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're not Unity's preacher,'' Supergirl said to Amos after he smiled by crowds in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
